Seus Olhos
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Oneshot - Uma vez só e foi o suficiente. E agora? O que fazer com essa surpresa?


Ele colou o rosto no vidro. Como aquela coisinha poderia ser parte dele? E como poderia ter tanto cabelo? Uma enfermeira sorridente, percebendo o interesse do homem no vidro, que olhava atentamente todas aquelas mãozinhas balançando, perguntou:

– Qual é o seu?

**Seus Olhos**

_Uma vez só. E tinha sido o suficiente._

O telefone tocou. Era Molly. Seu tom nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo contente, indicava que algo importante estava acontecendo. Ela não quis falar pelo telefone. Sherlock achou que não era tão importante assim e pediu que esperasse, que em breve ele a veria. A garota o obrigou a atravessar meia Londres naquele mesmo minuto.

Eles não se viam cara a cara há algum tempo. Encontrar-se com Molly era complicado, desde aquele episódio, do qual Sherlock gostava de se lembrar, ao mesmo tempo que tentava esquecer.

Naquela tarde chuvosa de outono, Molly aparecera em Baker Street sem avisar, o que não era comum. Toda molhada, perguntou se poderia ficar lá até a chuva passar, o que, pelo que Sherlock analisara, não aconteceria tão cedo. Ele não fez objeções, afinal, gostava dela e já havia passado bastante tempo na sua companhia. Vendo que ela tremia de frio, ofereceu seu quarto, para que tentasse encontrar alguma coisa que servisse, para que ela pudesse se esquentar. Pela fresta da porta, presenciou o momento em que a garota começou a se livrar das roupas molhadas.

_Deliberadamente, pensou._

Foi quando a porta se abriu por completo que Sherlock sentiu algo que há muito tempo não sentia. Apenas quando "A Mulher" adentrara aquele outro comodo, completamente nua, aquelas sensações, aquele calor, aquela eletricidade tomara conta de seu corpo.

_Exibido_, ouviu a voz de sua consciência lembrar.

Naquele momento não entendia por que a moça magrinha, vestida com uma de suas camisas azuis, estava causando aquela onda de sensações. Andou na direção dela, sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo. Olhou-a por inteiro e se perguntou por que ela usava apenas a camisa.

_Erro humano_, alertou a voz em sua cabeça mais uma vez.

**…**

Molly chegou na porta do flat de Sherlock completamente encharcada. Não era essa a ideia. Depois de uma longa manhã pensando se deveria tomar alguma atitude, vestiu um casaco leve e saiu, deixando o guarda-chuva para trás. Cinco minutos após sair do metrô, estava toda molhada.

_Era tudo o que eu precisava_, pensou.

Mas não desistiu. Sherlock já a conhecia há tanto tempo que não se constrangiria de recebê-la daquele jeito. Seguiu até Baker Street reformulando seu plano.

Bateu na porta, entrou. E Sherlock estava lá, lindo como sempre. Não esperava visitas, pois, por cima de suas roupas usava um roupão azul, que o fazia parecer mais alcançável, do que quando ele estava completamente vestido. E ao vê-lo, Molly sempre era arrastada por uma avalanche de emoções. Difícil era tentar escondê-las. Naquela tarde não o faria.

Sherlock então pediu para que ela tentasse encontrar alguma coisa no seu guarda-roupas, para se trocar. Molly se dirigiu ao quarto dele e as sensações que sentia se intensificaram quando sentiu o perfume de Sherlock irradiando por todo o ambiente. Deliberadamente, deixou a porta entreaberta e começou a se despir bem ali, tentando a sorte. Sherlock era curioso, ele espiaria.

Abriu o guarda-roupas. Tudo ali estava perfeitamente organizado, diferentemente do resto do apartamento. Escolheu então uma camisa azul-clara. Na verdade não havia nada muito diferente que pudesse usar. Parecia que Sherlock tinha apenas um tipo de roupa. Vestiu a camisa e apenas ela. Esse era o plano agora. Estava muito decidida para desistir. Tinha que tomar uma atitude em relação a Sherlock e se as sutilezas não colaboravam, seria bem direta. Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. O olhar que Sherlock lançou a ela foi encorajador. Deu mais dois passos e até que Sherlock foi até ela.

– Molly…

– Você não precisa dizer nada se não quiser.

**…**

Depois da experiência que teve com Janine, Sherlock sabia um pouco mais sobre relacionamentos ou o que acontecia dentro de um. Podia deduzir quais eram as intenções de Molly naquele momento. Ela não agiria daquela forma se não estivesse decidida a dar um passo a frente na amizade deles. Sherlock não queria abrir mão da solidão protetora, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia ficar longe de Molly. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Ela estava tão simples e linda ali na frente dele…

Abraçou a garota de uma vez. A viu abrir um sorriso enorme. A trouxe pra perto de si e…

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos, enquanto apertava a campainha da casa de Molly. Ouviu passos apressados e de uma vez a garota abriu a porta. Ela sorriu, mas não com os olhos.

– Entra - Disse pra Sherlock, com um tom de voz diferente do usual. - Olha pra mim.

E Sherlock olhou, de cima a baixo. Tudo balançou dentro da cabeça dele.

_De novo não_, pensou.

– O que você vê? Molly perguntou.

Sherlock ficou quieto por uns segundos, meio sem entender e começou.

– Você estava lavando louça, pois as mangas da sua blusa e a base da sua barriga estão levemente molhadas. Você não lavou o cabelo entre ontem e hoje, ele está com uma cor diferente e deve ter acabado de comer, porque sua barriga parece levemente maior.

Molly rolou os olhos, parecendo decepcionada. Soltou um som exasperado e saiu apressada. Sherlock não via nada ali que necessitasse de atenção especial. Ficou parado no corredor, sem saber o que fazer. Olhou pra frente, olhou pra porta, considerando ir embora, mas Molly voltou em instantes, trazendo na mão uma coisa que parecia um termômetro de plástico.

– Pega. Disse Molly.

– Pra quê? Respondeu Sherlock.

Molly continuou com o braço esticado, sem falar nada, até que Sherlock pegou aquilo. Olhou. Havia um visorzinho com uma cruz azul. A ficha começou a cair.

– Sim. Seremos pais. Disse Molly.

Nem quando John o chamou para ser padrinho, Sherlock ficou tão atordoado. Mil imagens passando pela sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo e nada realmente muito útil para o momento. O que ele sabia sobre crianças? Nada. Mas sabia um pouco sobre partos. E eram essas ideias que estavam ali no seu palácio mental naquele momento.

**…**

Molly estava ansiosa já há alguns dias. Tinha alguma coisa estranha com ela. Estava comendo demais e coisas muito doces, o que não acontecia sempre. Ela nem gostava tanto assim de doces e tudo no seu corpo parecia diferente. O rosto mais brilhante, o cabelo mais oleoso. Sentou-se para tomar um café durante um breve intervalo no trabalho e abriu sua agenda, para ver o mais precisava fazer no resto da semana. Em 3 dias diferentes se podia ver um "ligar para Sherlock" coberto por rabiscos. Desde aquele dia em Baker Street era tão esquisito falar com ele. Ela tinha conseguido algo que esperava há muito tempo, mas depois não pode mais dizer nada. Tinha medo de espantar Sherlock, de perdê-lo pra sempre, se fizesse o movimento errado. Toda a ousadia que tinha nela, fora usada naquela tarde. Então, folheando a agenda, se deu conta de que sua menstruação estava atrasada. E bem atrasada. Sempre anotava os dias em que acontecia e por 3 meses não havia nenhuma anotação sobre isso. Como podia ter esquecido? E então uma onde de pânico tomou conta dela. A ultima vez que tinha estado com alguém fora… Não podia ser. Não assim. Largou o trabalho no meio da tarde e foi direto a uma farmácia, esquecendo-se de que tinha tudo que precisava no hospital pra fazer um exame… de gravidez. Ela estremecia toda vez que pensava nisso. Nem viu como foi da farmácia pra casa. Ao chegar, jogou as coisas no sofá e foi fazer o teste. Quando viu a cruzinha azul, chorou. Molly sentia uma mistura de sensações. Medo e alegria eram as que mais se destacavam. Estava feliz porque nada no mundo poderia ser melhor do que um filho da pessoa que ela mais amou em toda a vida, mas o medo também trazia suas opiniões.

Pelo amor de Deus, Molly, é Sherlock. Ele não vai querer nada com essa criança. Ele mal quis alguma coisa com você! Como você vai cuidar desse bebê? Como?

E assim falava a voz dentro da cabeça dela.

**…**

– Eu não sei o que dizer.

– Muito menos eu. Respondeu Molly. Parecendo irritada com a demora de Sherlock em expressar alguma opinião.

– Eu não sei o que dizer, o que fazer. Achei que teria tempo de me acostumar com um bebe observando a filha de John e Mary, mas… Agora é totalmente diferente. Como pudemos ser…

– Tão descuidados, eu sei. Molly abaixou a cabeça, meio envergonhada.

– Não faça isso. Sherlock falou, fazendo Molly erguer a cabeça. - Não tenha vergonha. Nós dois temos parte nisso e … eu estou aqui.

Para a surpresa de Molly, ele estava sendo muito ele ainda não tivesse entendido o que tudo aquilo significava. Ela tentou falar, mas Sherlock continuou:

– Só não posso deixar Baker Street. Só isso. Tudo bem? E o meu trabalho…

– Eu nunca pediria isso.

E então Sherlock lembrou-se:

– Deus! Mycroft vai rir tanto…

Molly ficou meio perdida. Sabia que o irmão de Sherlock tinha um jeito bem peculiar, mas não fazia ideia do que Sherlock tentava dizer. Então perguntou:

– Rir como em contente? Alegre? Vai gostar?

– Não nada rir da minha cara mesmo, dizer que só eu poderia mesmo ter deixado uma coisa dessas acontecer e…

– E ?

– Que eu sou um idiota.

O olhar de Molly se entristeceu e ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até criar coragem e dizer:

– E você se acha um idiota? Pelo que aconteceu entre a gente… por isso? E tocou a própria barriga, já sentindo um amor incondicional pelo bebê que começava sua jornada ali dentro.

Sherlock também ficou em silencio por um tempinho, para desespero de Molly. Não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se sim um idiota, mas… Mas não era só isso. Ele também sentia medo. Teria que aprender a lidar com uma pessoinha, cheia de sentimentos e vontades e com detalhes tão peculiares que não conseguiria deduzir. Saberia dizer quando ele estivesse com fome ou sono? Provavelmente não. Estava tão acostumado a "ler" as pessoas. Elas tinham muito para contar, apenas pelo jeito de olhar. Mas um bebê? Como faria para "ler" um bebê, do qual não sabia nada. Como faria para desvendar o próprio filho.

_Meu próprio filho._

E foi esse pensamento que o fez realizar a dimensão do que aquilo significava, abrir um sorriso sincero e responder, com vontade, com verdade:

– Não. Molly Hooper, estamos juntos nisso, como sempre estivemos. Estou feliz por ter esse filho com você. Mas você está ciente que terá que tomar conta de duas crianças, certo?

– Duas? Perguntou Molly, já achando que ele pensava que ela teria gêmeos.

– Sim, eu e bebê. Porque, a partir de hoje, eu não sairei do seu lado.

Molly soltou uma gargalhada:

– Por mim tudo bem.

Aproximou-se mais de Sherlock, tocando seu rosto. Uma felicidade imensa tomando conta de seu coração, deixando o medo que sentia em segundo plano. Sherlock, respirando fundo, para não deixar transparecer toda a ansiedade dentro dele, pousou a mão sobre a mão dela. Molly olhou fundo nos olhos de Sherlock:

– Só espero, sinceramente, que o bebê tenha seus olhos..


End file.
